


Smoke

by helo572



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: Jesse turns 21. Gabriel helps him celebrate.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> we are dusting off the super old WIPs! please enjoy xo

The box is brown, old worn wood that boasts a complex history as complicated as the man who gives it to him. It sits in Jesse’s hands heavy, yet comforting weight. A flare of gratitude tears through his chest, he looks up to Gabriel Reyes.

“You got me a fuckin’ birthday present,” says Jesse.

Reyes scoffs, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. “‘Course I did. Twenty-one is a milestone.” He claps him on the shoulder, Jesse looks back down at the box in his hands.

Eyes full of love wander it now, reading all the curves in the wood. It’s smooth, he swipes his thumb across it. The hinges are a polished gold, a complement to the warmth of the wood. There are patterns drawn into it, curling across the lid to match the base, he traces them as Reyes retreats to back behind his chest.

“See,” Gabriel goes on, taking a seat. They’re in his office, Jesse is sitting across his desk opposite him. “The boys all had bets how long you’d last. Me, put all my stakes on it, that you’d make a real hero outta yourself. And stay.”

He’s poking fun, Jesse knows that, is too enthralled by the gift to bite back. In the corner of his eye, Reyes grins at his silence. 

“Open it up, then,” he prompts.

Inside is just as extravagant, a velvet-lined casing which holds four full-length cigars. It’s red, a deep scarlet that a king might use to house his crown. Words fail him, he just looks up at Gabriel, gratitude shining in his brown eyes like a warm ray of sunshine.

“Was thinkin’,” Gabriel goes on, an offer to complement the wordless  _ thank you _ , “better time than any to test two out. North wing balcony is free.”

Jesse won’t question the covert ops specialist about anything, he just nods, shutting the box with an audible  _ snap _ , like good wood work should sound. They wander, Jesse basking in the atmosphere between them, the foreign sense of gratitude which washes over him.

Nobody’s ever bought him a proper gift before. Nobody ever thought he’d hit twenty-one, not even the trust of his own thoughts.

The balcony overlooks the  _ Rade de Genève _ , a shiny jewel which mirrors the Overwatch headquarters on the bay. A light breeze stirs in the air, along with a the faint smile on Gabriel’s face as he draws out a lighter.

Jesse leans against the railing, box set down next to his arm on the banister. Gabriel joins him, eyeing him up, like this is amusing to him, the prospect of Jesse’s appreciation for the gift.

“Thank you,” Jesse blurts. “Ain’t expectin’ you to dust and dress me here, at all, but you did. An’ that’s real nice, Reyes, you got no idea.”

Reyes looks like he wants to say something more, pressing his lips together, but he doesn’t. He smiles again. “Don’t mention it, kid.” His hand finds Jesse’s shoulder, giving it an affirming squeeze. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
